Fangs of the Phantom
by MyFruitloop
Summary: Things go haywire when the boxghost shows up with a bottle inscribed for Danny to read. A vampire, Danny acting funny and who knows what else is happening in this story. No questions just read.
1. Chapter 1

Danny Phantom

in

Fangs of the Phantom

Narrator-In the far North of the ghost zone a small crate was discovered by none other than the ...

"Box ghost, master of all things square and now this box shall be mine!" He pries it open, but has trouble. Mysterious voice- "Free at last" the box ghost is flying away "Stop" A wisp of red smoke came from the box went into his ear and his eyes turned red. Frozen in but no longer in fear he said, "Yes master". Voice- " Take this bottle and give it to a pure half-ghost, But if my thought of there being one after all these years is wrong bring it back. . "He reached into the box and pulled out an old bottle Decorated with red and bearing an inscription. "Now go" was the voice's high-pitched command. He fled to do his bidding, and the voiced laughed manically.

Theme song

Back in Amity Park Danny Fenton was just leaving class waving a test proudly. "I finally got an A in biology" " hate to break it to you man,"said Tuck, " but it was a three question test I don't think anyone failed." Dash walks in the hall disappointment etched in his face. "I can't believe I failed again. Now I can't go to the park with pooky." All three look at dash and turn back. "Well," said Sam, "I guess we should celebrate that Danny actually got an A."

They started to walk to sam's house when the box ghost showed up. Danny said, "O great what do you want." "For you," he said and he dropped it on Danny's head and Danny caught it. "Ow, hey, guys look at this." He held the bottle up to the sun and the box ghost disappeared. The tiny bottle sparkled and he noticed the inscription.

**The pure half-blood ghost **

**By the full moon light**

**shall awaken my clan**

**At the kiss at midnight**

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Oops I forgot to put the Disclaimer in my first chapter.

Though you should all know I don't own Danny Phantom.

Chapter 2

As if In a trance Danny reached up to unplug the bottle. Sam noticing this said, "Danny what are you doing didn't you read the inscription."

When he realized what was happening he pulled his hand away, "What oh yeah your right, I was just curios."he muttered more to himself than to her. He was much more than curios he had this urge like if he uncapped the bottle all his wildest dreams would come true.

The rest of the walk to Sam's house was quiet but Danny didn't mind it gave him a chance to think about what just happened. After a few minutes of thinking he decided he'd act as if he threw it away and cared nothing for it then he'd take it home and open it there.

Around the corner they went and up to sam's house. Up to the door and when sam opened it they saw the strangest thing not like ghost strange like human strange. Sam parents were siting at a table that had to be a least two feet too tall for them and they were arguing. . .arguing something very unusual for them. What happened next tucker and Danny did not get to see for they ushered sam inside and shut the door. So naturally Danny and tuck went home.

(From Danny's personal journal)

Having just left Sam's house seeing that odd argument I had forgotten about the bottle but only for a minute. It nudged in my pocket as if it was alive but since it wasn't I just ignored it as my imagination going wild. When I got to my room I set the bottle on my dresser and even in my dark room the bottle still seemed to have a gleam to it. Well, I thought looking at it, it was now or never I was going to open up the bottle though at this point I didn't know I was about to figure out the in- scripted prophecy the hard way.

I picked up the bottle and looked at it more closely. It had a picture on it an old one covered with dust I think it was something like a boar with fangs. The tugging came back as I turned towards my bed to think. My mind was becoming cloudy I couldn't do anything but look at that bottle. Then I was moving but not of my own free will. Stop I willed myself stop if this bottle was doing this I certainly did not want to know what was in it.

However I couldn't stop myself my hand was on the cork and in a split second the bottle was opened. There was that unbelieving feeling of security. It consumed me warmed then a hazy red mist came out causing me to shudder and my head to feel light. The Last thing I saw was a shape in the window and an unbelievably beautiful voice saying, "Good Ghost Boy all is according to plan." Then it went black.

Well I know it is kinda um is not very good. This is only my first story. The rest will be better. And don't yell at shortness, I tried for long.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own DP. I mean come on really people.

Chapter 3(the next day)

When Danny had woken up he was propped against a chair. He sat up and looked around but he wasn't himself. His eyes were glowing a light red, and he had no control over his body. He stood up cautiously and made his way to the other side of the room where a woman with a ghostly glow stood.

"Jasmine," he said having no idea how he knew the name.

"Ah, I see you've woken up. Good, good," she said very unevenly.

Danny stared at her for a moment but he knew something wasn't right he couldn't move. He didn't even know how he had gotten here or why he was here. He started to fear it had something to do with the bottle he had found. Then he felt a little free will and ran for it.

"So that's what I forgot," she said as she turned away from the book she was reeding.

"To take away your free will and your memory," she cooed,"I'll just have to fix that."

"Brave of heart, dark of soul, take away his memory whole,

cause not a second thought, take away free will sought...

(Man that was cheesy, but I guess all spells are)

...Well, I think tonight will go smoothly after all."she said as Danny stopped running.

"Come here dear,"she said to test her power.

He obeyed though hesitantly. Walking slowly forward to her.

"Yes, my powers are working wonders, but there is still the problem of his pesky friends, but I can handle that. I need you to do something Danny? Make sure your friends are preoccupied so that they don't barge in on our little party tonight."

"Yes, master,"he said in a voice unlike his own.

"No, No just call me Jasmine or dear,"she said though she thoroughly enjoyed the complement, "now go!"

"Yes dear he said as he went ghost and flew off."

Later at sam's...

"Tuck he wasn't at school today and his own sister hasn't even seen him, I worried." Sam was talking to tucker who had just come over, and she was completely concerned about the fact that Danny wasn't at school that day.

"Sam he's fine he's probably just ghost hunting,"Tucker reassured,"Besides I thought you called me over so we could find tickets for the Dumpty Humpty concert tonight."

Danny was floating in the shadows out side listening to every word. So jasmine wants them preoccupied he thought than this concert is just the thing. He went intangible an invisible and flew into sam's computer to bring up the concert tickets listing page and going to the last two tickets available he clicked on buy. Then flew out of the computer and back outside.

"Wow, how did that happen? Tuck did you do that?"sam asked

"Tuck looked at the computer,"No but we might as well take the tickets if there the only left."

"Ok,"Sam said as she looked away from Tuck still worried but printed the tickets out any way.

Like I said new author here. Stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own DP. I'm seriously going to get tired of typing this. Oh yah, If I write violence it is mild.

Chapter 4

Later that night sam was getting ready to go to the Dumpty Humpty concert. She was pacing her room, and she was obviously still worried. She looked at her self in the mirror. She was putting her Dumpty Humpty tee shirt over her purple and black one. She looked at her self again but this time she had this gut feeling something was wrong. Before she had time to think any further tucker walked in.

"Sam you ready?"he asked.

"I guess,"she said

"still worried,"he pointed out looking at her expression of worry.

"Why shouldn't I be the last time he was gone this long Vlad had him trapped in his house to make a clone,"she pointed out.

"Yea," Tuck said," but, I'm sure he's fine."

"Ok,"Sam smiled at Tuck and they left for the concert.

(at jasmine's resurrection spot)

Danny had just come back from distracting Sam and Tucker.

"Ah so you managed to distract them."she said with a menacing smile that didn't look right for her.

"Yes" he said taking his place next to her.

"Only a few more minutes till the moon is directly over head,"she said looking back at the young ghost,"we'll need all our combined strength, so hold out your hand."

She grabbed his hand and her fangs popped out. She was sucking the life from

Danny.

"By the time the moon will be directly above us all his energy will be mine and I can

bring my clan back,"she cackled evilly and smiled at the weakened ghost boy.

(back at the concert)

Tuck was fully enjoying himself and singing to every song (badly) while sam sat on the grass. She looked up at Tuck.

"Tuck what are we doing here,"she asked

"Well you bought the tickets remember,"he said giving her an odd look.

"No Tuck I know that, but I why are we here and not looking Danny,"sam looked at him puzzled.

"This again ,sam, he's fine he can take care of himself,"Tuck reassured.

"But I have this gut feeling, couldn't we just go and make sure he's ok,"she argued.

"Ok, but I don't want to miss my favorite song,"he said.

"Oh Tuck just come on," she pushed him.

They walked away from the concert and called to see if she had seen him. Of course

she hadn't though. Then sam thought that old house. Noone has lived in it for years,

but lately the windows were always lit up. She ran through the crowd to their

scooters. Tuck followed, and when he jumped on She said," follow me!"

She went as fast as she could and hoped she was wring.

(Dun, Dun, Dun)

(final step at the resurrection)

Danny was on his hands and knees panting. With the ounce of humanity he had left he tried to pull away from her, but she grabbed his wrist when he knelt down and was holding on to tight for him to get free. Then the moon was directly over head, the clock struck 12 and jasmine pulled him back up and kissed him. With that she sucked out the rest of his energy with his human soul.

(Nasty huh)

Just as that happened Sam and Tuck walked in. Sam was in shock. She wasn't sure if it was from the fact that he was kissing her or the fact he passed out afterward.

Then Jasmine cried with an immense burst of power,"Awaken my clan."

Sam and tuck stood wide eyed having no Idea what was happening. There was a swirl of wind that blew like the night air. Then there was vampires everywhere.

Then Jasmine walked over to Danny as Sam screamed,"Stay away from him."

"Oh don't worry," she said mockingly,"I won't hurt your little friend but I can't say the same for you." "Rise ,"she hissed,"And fight your friends." Danny obeyed got back up and walked toward them.

"What have you done to him," sam yelled at Jasmine. "Well,"she smiled thinking about it,"I killed his human half so his ghost half remains obeying me."

Tucker had just got socked in the stomach. He got hit a couple more times and sam tried to think of a plan. Sam looked at box coffin and ran to it.

"Oh no you don't," Jasmine screamed. Sam didn't know why till she looked in the box and saw a wooden stake. She saw it and grabbed it and threatened Jasmine.

She pointed it threateningly either you get back in the coffin or I stab you."

Jasmine was hesitant but when sam came up to her with the point an inch from her chest, she agreed. As they approached the coffin Jasmine knocked the stake out of her hand but Sam was to Quick pushing her into the coffin.

Jasmine screamed as stake hit her heart and the coffin shut and with another gust of wind the coffin and the vampires (who ganged up on Tuck) disappeared.

Sam ran over to see if Danny was ok because he had passed out again. Her answer came when she saw he wasn't moving. "No," she moaned,"I knew something was wrong and we were to late to stop it. Then a silvery shadow came down from the ceiling and it went into Danny's mouth. Sam wiped away a tear. Then Danny's chest moved and he opened his eyes. "Oh, Danny I knew something was wrong, and I was right and I didn't to be, but your ok now and that's what counts."

The there smiled and Danny said,"Before you two ask any questions let's fly to my house and I'll explain the whole thing." "Ok," the three teens agreed.

"I still missed my song though," Tuck whined. "Oh Tuck give it a rest,"she replied as Danny laughed at the two of them. It worked out they all thought as they got ready for Danny's explanation.

(The End)

Ok so my brain fried sue me, at least I finish my story unlike other people on Fanfiction, so haw

to you. Please tell me how to fix it though. Ps. I'd love new ideas. Just click the little button

down there.

(Gives puppy dog eyes.) Please.


End file.
